Roles with multiple performers
A list of roles that were portrayed by multiple performers. A * Jonathan Archer ** Scott Bakula ** Marty Davis ( ) * Anya (all ) ** Paddi Edwards ** Mädchen Amick ** Alex Daniels ** Cindy Sorenson * Ardra (all ) ** Marta Dubois ** Marina Sirtis ** Thad Lamey ** Tom Magee * Armus (all ) ** Mart McChesney ** Ron Gans * R. Azar ** Jorge Benevides (ENT Season 3 and Season 4) ** Chase Kim ( ) ** Unknown actor ( ) B * Balok (all ) ** Clint Howard ** Walter Edmiston ** John Fifer ** Ted Cassidy * Bandito (all ) ** Jorge Cervera, Jr. ** Brent Spiner * Barash (all ) ** Dana Tjowander ** Chris Demetral * Bok ** Frank Corsentino ( ) ** Lee Arenberg ( ) * Borg Queen ** Alice Krige ( ; ) ** Susanna Thompson ( ) * Braxton ** Allan G. Royal ( ) ** Bruce McGill ( ) * Michael Burnham ** Sonequa Martin-Green ( ) ** Arista Arhin ( C * Chakotay ** Robert Beltran ** Roxann Dawson ( ) ** Ethan Phillips ( ) ** Garrett Wang ( ) ** Douglas Spain ( ) * Pavel Chekov ( ) ** Walter Koenig ** Anton Yelchin ( ) * Zefram Cochrane ** Glenn Corbett ( ) ** James Cromwell ( ; ) * Companion (all ) ** Elizabeth Rogers ** Elinor Donahue * Kimara Cretak ** Megan Cole ( ) ** Adrienne Barbeau ( ) * Wesley Crusher ** Wil Wheaton ** William A. Wallace ( ) D * Curzon Dax ** Frank Owen Smith ( ) ** Rene Auberjonois ( ) * Joran Dax ** Jeff Magnus McBride ( ) ** Leigh J. McCloskey ( ) ** Avery Brooks ( ) * Dee'Ahn (all ) ** DonnaMarie Recco ** Geoff Meed * The Doctor ** Robert Picardo ** Kaitlin Hopkins ( ) ** Unknown actress ( ) ** Jeri Ryan ( ) ** David Sparrow ( ) ** J.R. Quinonez ( ) ** Kate Mulgrew ( ) ** Robert Beltran ( ) ** Roxann Dawson ( ) F * Falcon ** Mark Yerkes ( ) ** Colm Meaney ( ) * Female Changeling ** Salome Jens ** Nana Visitor ( ) * First Talosian ** Georgia Schmidt ( ) ** Robert C. Johnson ( ) G * [[USS Enterprise operations galley chef|Galley chef of the Enterprise]] (all ) ** Unknown actor ** Gene Roddenberry * Garth of Izar (all ) ** Steve Ihnat ** Keye Luke ** Leonard Nimoy ** William Shatner * Gigolo, The ** Luigi Amodeo ( ) ** Rick Gianasi ( ) * Gorn captain (all ) ** Bobby Clark ** Gary Combs ** William Blackburn ** Ted Cassidy * Gosheven (all ) ** Grainger Hines ** Unknown actor * Amanda Grayson ( ) ** Jane Wyatt ( , ) ** Majel Barrett ( ) ** Cynthia Blaise ( ) ** Winona Ryder ( ) ** Mia Kirshner ( ) * Phillip Green/ ** Phillip Pine ( ) ** Steven Rankin ( ) * Guinan ** Whoopi Goldberg ** Isis J. Jones ( ) H * Annika Hansen/Seven of Nine ** Jeri Ryan ** Erica Lynne Bryan ( ) ** Katelin Petersen ( ) * Eli Hollander (all ) ** John Pyper-Ferguson ** Brent Spiner I * Icheb ** Manu Intiraymi ** Mark Bennington ( ) * Ishka ** Andrea Martin ( ) ** Cecily Adams ( ) J * Kathryn Janeway ** Kate Mulgrew ** Unknown actress ( ) ** Robert Duncan McNeill ( ) K * / ** Robert Herron ( ) ** Kevin Conway ( ) * Kes ** Jennifer Lien ** Janna Michaels ( ) * Harry Kim ** Garrett Wang ** Taylor Chong ( ) ** Kenny Yee ( ) * James T. Kirk ( ) ** William Shatner ** Sandra Smith ( ) ** Chris Pine ( ) ** Jimmy Bennett ( ) ** Unknown actor ( ) * Klaang ** Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr. ** John Duff * ** J.R. Quinonez ( ) ** Leslie Jordan ( ) * Koloth ** William Campbell ( , ) ** James Doohan ( ) * James Komack ( ) ** Byron Morrow ( ) ** Ben Binswagner ( ) * Kor ** John Colicos ( , ) ** James Doohan ( ) * Korax ** Michael Pataki ( , ) ** David Gerrold ( ) * (all ) ** Lawrence Pressman ** Alexander Siddig ** Rene Auberjonois * Kyle ** John Winston ( , et al.; ) ** James Doohan ( ) L * Lal (all ) ** Leonard Crofoot ** Hallie Todd * (all ) ** Dawn Stern ** Stephen Wozniak * Janice Lester (all ) ** Sandra Smith ** William Shatner * Loran ** Unknown actor ( ) ** Jeff Cadiente ( ) M * M-113 creature (all ) ** Sandra Gimpel ** Jeanne Bal ** Francine Pyne ** Bruce Watson ** Vince Howard ** DeForest Kelley * Malik ** Alec Newman ( ) ** Jordan Orr ( ) * Martia (all ) ** Iman ** Tom Morga ** Katie Jane Johnston ** William Shatner * Leonard McCoy ( ) ** DeForest Kelley ** Karl Urban ( ) * Metron (all ) ** Carole Shelyne ** Vic Perrin * Annie Meyers (all ) ** Joy Garrett ** Brent Spiner * Minuet ** Carolyn McCormick ( ) ** Unknown actress ( ) ** Unknown actress ( ) ** Unknown actress ( ) * Harcourt Fenton Mudd ** Roger C. Carmel ( ; ) ** Rainn Wilson ( ) N * Neral ** Norman Large ( ) ** Hal Landon, Jr. ( ) * Isaac Newton ** Peter Dennis ( ) ** John Neville ( ) O * Keiko O'Brien ** Rosalind Chao ** Dawn Cleveland ( ) ** Caroline Junko King ( ) * Molly O'Brien ** Hana Hatae ** Michelle Krusiec ( ) * Odo ** Rene Auberjonois ** Salome Jens ( ) P * Miral Paris (all ) ** Lisa LoCicero ** Carolyn Corley ** Mathew Corley * Owen Paris ** Warren Munson ( ) ** Richard Herd ( ) * Tom Paris ** Robert Duncan McNeill ** Dan Butler ( ) * Jean-Luc Picard ** Patrick Stewart ** David Tristan Birkin ( ) ** Tom Hardy ( ) ** Marcus Nash ( ) * René Picard ** David Tristan Birkin ( ) ** Christopher James Miller ( ) * Christopher Pike ( ) ** Jeffrey Hunter ( ) ** Sean Kenney ( ) ** Bruce Greenwood ( , ) ** Anson Mount ( ) * ( ; ) ** Clegg Hoyt ** Robert C. Johnson Q * Q ** John de Lancie ** Michael Kagan ( ) * ** Keegan de Lancie ( ) ** Brett Donahue ( ) ** Nolan Donahue ( ) R * Raakin ** Joel West ( ) ** Nathan Bowers ( ) * Redjac (all ) ** John Fiedler ** Charles Macaulay * R. Richards ** Paul Sklar ( Season 3 and Season 4) ** Jermaine Soto ( ) * William T. Riker ** Jonathan Frakes ** Richard Sarstedt ( ) ** Unknown actor ( ) * Ro Laren ** Michelle Forbes ** Megan Parlen ( ) * Alexander Rozhenko ** Jon Steuer ( ) ** Brian Bonsall ( , et al.) ** Marc Worden ( ) ** James Sloyan ( ) * R. Ryan ** Jason Collins (ENT Season 3 and ) ** Aaron White ( and ) S * Saavik ** Kirstie Alley ( ) ** Robin Curtis ( ; ) * Sarek ( ) ** Mark Lenard ** Jonathan Simpson ( ) ** Ben Cross ( ) ** James Frain ( ) * Sargon (all ) ** James Doohan ** William Shatner * Montgomery Scott ( ) ** James Doohan ** Simon Pegg ( ) * Sela ** Denise Crosby ** Debra Dilley ( ) * Shinzon (all ) ** Tom Hardy ** Unknown actor * Sim (all ) ** Maximillian Kesmodel ** Adam Taylor Gordon ** Shane Sweet ** Connor Trinneer * Jake Sisko ** Cirroc Lofton ** Thomas Hobson ( ) ** Tony Todd ( ) * Spock ( ) ** Leonard Nimoy ** Billy Simpson ( ) ** Carl Steven ( ) ** Vadia Potenza ( ) ** Stephen Manley ( ) ** Joe W. Davis ( ) ** Unknown actor ( ) ** Zachary Quinto ( ) ** Jacob Kogan ( ) ** Liam Hughes ( ) ** Ethan Peck ( ) * Steth (all ) ** Dan Butler ** Elizabeth McGlynn * Steth (impostor) (all ) ** Dan Butler ** Robert Duncan McNeill ** Kate Mulgrew ** Elizabeth McGlynn * Hikaru Sulu ( ) ** George Takei ** John Cho ( ) * Surak/ ** Bruce Gray ( ) ** Barry Atwater ( ) * Suspiria (all ) ** Lindsay Ridgeway ** Majel Barrett T * T'Pau ** Celia Lovsky ( ) ** Kara Zediker ( ) ** Betty Matsushita ( ) * T'Pring (all ) ** Arlene Martel ** Mary Rice * The Keeper ** Meg Wyllie ( ) ** Malachi Throne ( ) * Tora Ziyal ** Cyia Batten ( ) ** Tracy Middendorf ( ) ** Melanie Smith ( , et al.) * Tieran (all ) ** Leigh J. McCloskey ** Jennifer Lien * Toral, son of Duras ** J.D. Cullum ( ) ** Rick Pasqualone ( ) * Deanna Troi ** Marina Sirtis ** Unknown actress ( ) * Tuvok ** Tim Russ ** Demetris Lawson ( ) ** LeRoy D. Brazile ( ) U * Nyota Uhura ( ) ** Nichelle Nichols ** Zoë Saldana ( ) * Unnamed Deep Space K-7 blonde waitress ** Unknown actress ( ) ** Unknown actress ( ) * Unnamed Deep Space K-7 brunette waitress ** Unknown actress ( ) ** Leslie Ackerman * [[Defiant 1764 captain 001|Unnamed USS Defiant captain]] ** Paul Baxley ( ) ** Eric Warfield ( ) * [[Defiant 1764 operations ensign 1|Unnamed USS Defiant ensign]] ** Unknown actor ( ) ** Unknown actor ( ) * Unnamed Vulcan captain ** Cully Fredricksen ( ; ) ** Steve Blalock ( ) * Unnamed Vulcan female officer ** Noelle Hannibal ( ; ) ** Bevin Kaye Franco ( ) * Unnamed Vulcan male officer ** Louis Ortiz ( ; ) ** Dieter Hornemann ( ) V * Valek ** Unknown actor ( ) ** Johnny Martin ( ) * Rao Vantika ** James Harper ( ) ** Alexander Siddig ( ) * (all ) ** Ted Knight ** William Shatner ** DeForest Kelley * Voval (all ) ** Eric Pierpoint ** Barbara Williams W * Bob Wesley ** Barry Russo ( ) ** James Doohan ( ) * White Rabbit ** William Blackburn ( ) ** James Doohan ( ) * Naomi Wildman ** Brooke Stephens ( ) ** Scarlett Pomers ( , et al.) ** Vanessa Branch ( ) Y * Yarnek (all ) ** Janos Prohaska ** Bart LaRue See also * Performers with multiple roles * Stand-in Category:Production lists